fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Bloom Heartcatch Precure!
Bloom Heartcatch Precure! (満開ハートキャッチプリキュア！Mankai Hatokyatchi Purikyua!) is one of Cure48 fan series. The theme is about flowers. Plot :Bloom Heartcatch Precure! episodes one day Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki and Yuri go on summer vacation in kyoto. suddenly just a mascot named Puriri come and tell them that the evil seed was grown. new villain grows stronger, they need to find a cure again to beat Univir Settlement. Can they find a cure is and beat Univir Settlement? Pretty Cures A very shy and introverted girl who loves flowers and dreams of being a botanist in order to turn all deserts of the world into flower gardens. She lives in a flower shop called "Flower Shop Hanasaki" with her parents and grandmother. She loves her grandmother, and has picked up her old-fashioned speech pattern. Her catchphrase during battle is "I've had ENOUGH!". Her theme color is pink, and her alter ego is . Her powers are related to all types of flowers, specifically cherry blossoms. She loves fashion and dreams of being a fashion designer. Her home is a fashion shop called "Fairy Drop", and she lives with both her parents, plus her older sister who is a fashion model. Her theme color is blue, and her alter ego is . Her powers are related to blue daisies and water. Student council president of Myoudou Academy's Junior High School, Itsuki is also the granddaughter of the president of the school. With a gentle and handsome appearance, she is always crowded by subordinates and fans wherever she goes. Although a girl, Itsuki is often mistaken as a boy because of family matters. Wanting to protect her older brother, Itsuki is accepted by Potpourri as a Cure, she turns into Cure Sunshine. . Her powers are related to sunlight and sunflowers. Privately, Yuri is Erika's older sister Momoka's best friend, helping her at school whenever Momoka cannot make it because of work. However, before the series started, she was the last of the previous generation of Pretty Cure, Cure Moonlight. With the help of Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine, Cologne, and the Heart Tree she transforms back into . Her powers are related to moonlight and silver roses. She is a new cure of this fan series. Ayumi is a new transfer student at Tsubomi class from Kyoto to Kibougahan, She has a cool personality and her seriousness and dedication surpasses that of the other girls. She is also the daughter of a large conglomerate. Ayumi is accepted by Puriri as a Cure, she turns into Cure Rose. Her power are related to red rose. '''Univir Settlement Desertrians are the monsters used by the Univir Settlement, created by fusing an object with the wilting Heart Flower of a person. In this fan series can created more than one heart flower of a person. Sandrina- the leader of Univir Settlement Kuruna- she is a first enemy and attacked the cure Zaid- he is the second enemy and attacked the cure Toona- she is the third enemy and attacked the cure Joe- he is the four enemy and attacked the cure Shara- she is the last enemy and attacked the cure Category:Series